cape_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Greendale Park
Greendale Park Factions: Kindly Doctor, Killarz , Harvesters , Furians , Pharmacists PC Factions:Shaper The Greendale used to be a pristine and beautiful place, location of prestigious sanatorium Green Ways, Messington Hills sanatorium and Greendale Forest. Now it's one of the poorer and more crime ridden areas of the Outer City. The shanty towns here is one of a better options for the refugees. of Living: Wasteland Court: The Green Ways Sanatorium used to serve as a place of rest and vacation, until the wave of refugees begun to settle in. It was abandoned and filled with squatters for several months, before Kindly Doctor arrived and evicted them. She has ruled it as her domain ever since, prospering off the favors she gain in exchange for healing. While there are many rather sinister rumors about her, Kindly Doctor managed to establish a reputation of honesty in making deals. Boneyard: Messington Hills was once a very respectable cemetery serving Cape City. However as refugees poured into the area what was once the outskirts of the city soon became surrounded by shanty towns and low rent neighborhoods. Not even refugees were willing to settle in a cemetery, but they did need a place to bury their dead. So the cemetery soon became home to thousands of the dearly departed. As space ran out the refugees dug down filling the once park like area with a warren of catacombs and tunnels. Towns: The masses of refugees live in the shanty towns, surviving on relief efforts from the Cape City. Most of that aid ends up in the pockets of Harvesters and Killarz, either through extortion or drug trade. The two gangs are at each other's throats, but so far neither committed to an all out war. Lows: The place worse then Shanty Towns, which says it all. The fact, that almost no relief reaches the people living here, means, that gangs don't bother with Lows. A Power known as Corpseater commands the Lows. Ring: The Ring is a fighting arena, cobbled out of rusted cars and scrap and held by a Powers team Ringmasters. Here regular fighting matches are held - between desperate poor, violent criminals, and on a more rare occasions, Powers. The latter command the most interest and ticket prices. The Furians have tried to move in recently, but agreed to withdraw, after losing in a match against Ringmaster. Forest: The forest has suffered greatly from the refugees moving in, until the arrival of the Furians. The gang has claimed it for themselves, evicting all refugees and demolishing their temporary houses. The Furians attack anybody, who tried to enter the forest. Crowded: ' There is a severe overpopulation problem in the Greendale. 'Crime: The crime and violence are often visited on each other, sometimes by gangs, sometimes between regular people, driven to breaking point. Drugs: Harvesters supply half of the drugs, while several local gangs and Pharmacists gang supply the rest. Ground: ' The Greendale Park makes a perfect recruitment ground for the gangs and militias of the Outer City. 'Dulls: Dulls are collected by Harvesters and Caretakers. 'Voice: ' The mesh radio calling for downfall of Powers has being growing in popularity. Greendale Park